A Matter of Time
by LOLChanny819
Summary: They were so perfect for each other. She just needed to let go and fall, with no fears or regrets in the way. And, like a good prince, he needed to be there to catch her. For DoNtFoRgEt.To.StAyStRoNg's Unbroken Contest.


**Disclaimer: Now, I don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!. BUT I did just find out I'm going to a Demi Lovato concert in December!**

**Okay, so this is for the Unbroken Contest because it's fabulous and gave me an idea for a fluffy little one-shot. YAY! It's based off of Lightweight…which I don't own either. I don't own the contest, by the way. But it's an epic contest and you should enter..ya know, it ends today, and all, so write fast! *nods head seriously* Heehee, I should really stop writing my author's notes before I write the story…then they never make sense anymore. Okay, here we go! By the way, I'd just like to say that I bought Demi's new album (don't own that, either, unfortunately…well, except my copy…I guess), and it's brilliant. I CANNOT get enough of it. Alright, I'll stop persuading you guys to do things. SORRY! :D**

A Matter of Time

Sonny looked down at her best friend, Chad, in incredulity. She couldn't believe it. Here she was, an innocent ten year old stuck in a tree, and he was _laughing_. "Chad," she whined, "it's not funny. I can't get down."

The blonde boy grinned up at her. "Come on, Munroe, it's a little funny. Besides, if I got down, you can. You're the athletic one, _remember_?" His voice was playful, teasing, light as always.

She stuck out her tongue at him, her brown hair blowing around in the wind, shimmering reddish when strands of it caught the sunlight. He was deliberately mocking her now. Just because she tripped a lot in gym, and just because the nurse knew her by face due to multiple visits, did_ not _mean she wasn't athletic. Chad thought he was _so_ cool because he was a baseball player. Little League didn't count as much in the athletic department as he thought it did. "Jerk."

He laughed again, mimicking her scowl, amusement shining in his eyes. "Aw, come on Sonny, lighten up. It was just a joke. You know, in _Little League_ we joke like this every-."

"I don't care what you do in Little League, Cooper! Just _get me_ _down_!" Her anger caused her to wobble ever so slightly on the tree she stood on, and she clung tighter to a nearby branch, terrified of falling and splatting on the rough concrete. Splatting was generally something she tried to avoid.

Chad frowned, looking down as he scuffed his shoe on the concrete. "Well, _someone's_ not in a very good mood. All I was trying to do was explain why you should take life less seriously."

Sonny sighed. "I know you were, Chad, but you'd be cranky too if you were in my position, which, thank goodness, you aren't. Can you please just go get my dad or something so I can get down?" They were in the park a block away from Sonny's house.

Rolling his eyes, the cocky fifth grader crossed his arms. Sonny didn't believe he was macho, and that just _wouldn'_t do. "Sonny, at the risk of being yelled at…again, I need to remind you that I play baseball. I'm strong. We don't _need_ your dad. Just start climbing, and if you fall I'll catch you."

He coughed, realizing the double meaning in his words and praying she didn't. He liked Sonny being oblivious to his crush on her. It made their friendship less complicated. And if his heart wanted to flutter every time he saw her, well then, he would endure it in silence, and unbeknownst to Sonny.

She always complained that he judged all of the girls in their class too harshly, but the truth was he didn't see anyone besides Sonny. Not that she needed to know that.

Biting her lip, Sonny looked down at her best friend, her eyes filled with fear. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was that…well, it was so far down. In her mind, Chad may be a Prince Charming, but in real life he was just a ten year old boy. Besides, she was wearing a white dress, and her underwear might show. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, watching her every move. "I won't let you get hurt, Sonny, I promise. I'll be right here if you need me." Again, there was that double meaning. However, his words seemed to have comforted Sonny, who let go of the tree branch with one hand and slowly started to shimmy her way down. Smiling, Chad encouraged her. "You're almost there, Sonshine."

Sonny had less than two feet to go. She could do she scooted down a little more, she suddenly lost her grip and went flying toward the ground. "Chad!" For a brief second, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Her eyes shut tight, awaiting the slap of the concrete, until she hit something hard that definitely felt too warm to be concrete. Chad Dylan Cooper's muscles.

As she slowly opened her eyes, the blue eyed boy grinned at her. "I _told_ you I would catch you if you fell. Oh, and Sonny?" Without missing a beat, he smirked and added, "Purple's a good color on you."

"But I'm not wearing purp-." She stopped, blushing, as she realized what he had been implying: her underwear was, indeed, purple.

….

This was it. She was done with Chad and his stupid games. He was never going to realize how she felt about him, and he was never going to care. She was absolutely _done_ trying. No matter how beautiful his eyes were, she would never look into them again, because she couldn't fall farther.

She had gone to his house for their weekly Friday ping-pong tournament, and what had he done? He had forgotten. He had gone on a date with Eliza Maxwell, and had blown her off. What had she gotten in return? A sympathetic look from his mom, who could tell how upset the fifteen year old was.

She couldn't believe it – she had finally decided she could fall for him without being hurt, and he had done exactly what she had been afraid of. She missed the days when none of the girls were good enough for him. Well, she didn't need Chad. She was stronger than relying on a boy. She would be absolutely _fine_.

As she walked down the street, she saw a figure jogging in the distance. He had a funny way of running, almost like he was worried a spider would fall on his head and he needed to protect himself by swatting at the air every five seconds. Come to think of it, this boy ran a lot like…Chad.

"Sonny!" he cried. "Sonny, wait up!"

She paused, confused. Where was Eliza? "Chad? What are you _doing_?" His worried facial expression was so comical she decided to hear him out, rather than walk away.

He finally reached her, panting from exhaustion. "I was…on my date…and I remembered…we had plans….so…_sorry_!" It only took one look into his eyes to see he was being completely sincere. Chad was practically _radiating_ guilt.

Looking down, Sonny nodded, glad her hair was covering her rosy blush. His eyes were _very_ blue. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Why were you on a date with _her_, anyway?"

Chad seemed taken aback, and gently tilted her chin so she was looking him directly in the eyes again. Oh, boy. She could feel the intensity of blue meeting brown, and it killed her to know he didn't feel it, too. The way she did. "Sonny, what do you mean?"

The brunette bit her lip, more afraid than she had been when she had tripped during soccer and passed out, waking up to a hospital room and the worried faces of doctors and nurses surrounding her. "I…never mind. I was just kidding. Of _course_ you'd go out with her. She's gorgeous."

Chad's eyes widened, as if he had realized something he had been oblivious to for a long time. He smiled a little at her. "Not as pretty as you are." And with that, he wrapped an arm around her waist gently and kissed her, cupping her cheek with his free hand. That was the night taking chances was a possibility, and risking their friendship was absolutely worth it.

…

A twenty five year old Chad smiled, looking into his beautiful brunette wife's eyes. He couldn't have been happier, and it was all thanks to one Miss Sonny Munroe – Sonny Cooper, as of an hour ago. "You know how much I love you, right?"

She giggled, kissing his nose lightly. "I think I have an idea. I love you, too, you know."

He smirked at her. "Oh,_ do_ you now?" He liked to hear her say it. It still gave him the same butterflies he had felt ten years ago to that very day, the first time he'd ever kissed her.

She smiled back at him. "I do." I do. Two simple words, holding the most beautiful meaning in the world. Whether it was confirming the truth or connecting a bond and making it even more unbreakable than ever before, it held power.

She knew this was the boy – the man – she would have kids with, the person she wasn't afraid to tell all of her secrets to. Her best friend, and the love of her life.

Chad smiled at her. "Good. Because I love you too…more than I love Little League, and that's saying something." She cracked up, remembering all the fights they had gotten into as kids because Chad refused to ditch baseball for her.

As their first dance slowly came to a close and he spun her gently, she realized this was their true beginning. She would never be hurt by him. And yes, she was free, almost as if there were no gravity to hold her down.

Love.

Was.

Here.

**Haha, gotta love Chad and his Little League obsession. Wow. I don't know if I liked this or not. So…I guess you guys can be the judges. Pleasy cheesy tell me what you thought! AND. This is dedicated to one miss LilRockerStar, aka Kristy, as a belated birthday present. She's wonderful, I tell you. Wonderful indeed. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
